Talk:Titanic (film)/@comment-85.211.38.239-20180317013239
I broke down the other week at the ending of watching this great movie again with my older sister and younger nephew for a night over together at her house... I couldn't stop myself from spilling out and it was a combo effect of multiple memories about Cameron's films that got to me and it all spilled out with emotions like a dame with a thousand leaks of all those poor people who died and the feelings like you were there with them when it happened while watching this film helplessly. I'm a young man with a strong fiery armoured heart and soul for resilience against tragedies and yet my childhood never fails to disappoint in reminding me of the saddest parts of our history and how you can also relate to them in loss. In the end, I couldn't keep the emotions in myself nor hide them and she had to comfort me for those few rare minutes till it passed = the tears flowed like a river current... My nephew probably at such a young age never understood about what was going on and why I was breaking down, but when I tried to go back to it in reminding them calmly about a few pointers about the film and the heaven scene at the end... my strong heart began to tear up again without being able to resist its flowing memories coming right back to hit me hard like a sinking ship ramming right into my heart kind of feeling. This rarely happens to me and it was a night to remember too... but it was worth going through it as it helped me later on. This film truly is a masterpiece of Cameron's to eternally remember for all generations and is a far greater love story that beats twilight 10 Quintillion times over to one hands down... Thank you J. Cameron and all your actors + staff and teams for giving us such an amazing experience for the late 20th century and those of us who were in our childhoods at the time of its creation. Wish we could've all been there to see those glorious moments in filming history. Good luck to you and your future developing movies in the near future... we'll be cheering for you while looking forward to watching those films in the years to come and giving you our receptions. If RMS Titanic 2 does ever get built: Then I'm volunteering as a part timer crewman for the experiences in doing multiple jobs on board all around the ship for several voyages there and back, while being prepared for a disaster just in case = if allowed with my own equipment, I'll be ready and waiting to help save the ship before anything worse could ever happen or at least help save as many to all lives that I can to my full abilities/capabilities and dedication... that would make Mr Andrews proud of that at best in honouring his memories. If that ship ever comes into existence one day... I'll see you all there of whom can make it there on board or to see it at best!